Supergirl and her Valentines Day Mess (Ft Flash)
by JBAT13
Summary: Kara finds herself without Brainiac 5 on Valentine's Day. A couple of league members try to help her out. Shadow has another idea. Based loosely on the JLU universe. First attempt. Please leave review and to check out my other stories. And the forum.
1. Supergirl and Valentines Day (Ft Flash)

**Supergirl and her Valentine's Day Mess**

(Feel free to leave reviews. Interested in feedback. Love to hear it)

Batman dodges a hopeful punch from Calendar Man. Batman grabs his wrist and twists it so he chicken wings Calendar Man before putting him into a sleeper hold. Calendar Man drops something from his hand. He says "I hope someone sent you a rose Batman". He passes out. Batman realises the object he dropped was a grenade in the shape of a rose. Batman grabs Calendar Man and dives for cover as the grenade explodes. Batman says "No love today is there?"

The league actually celebrates Valentine's Day this year. Love hearts are all around the watchtower.

The league's couples passionately display their love in front of the others. It seems everyone is partnered up.

Wally walks out of the corridors with Superman behind him. Superman struggling to find a logical answer says "How dare you hit on her?! She has a boyfriend!"

Wally replies "She looked lonely and she and I have some uh (clears throat) history". He smiles a little weirdly in Superman's view.

Superman rebuffs him and says "Yeah in your own little world". He takes him out of sight. Superman knows Wally was trying to get a double girl date by adding Kara to join him with Linda Park. Wally knew it was a bad idea but went through with it anyway, with tragic results.

Shadow sits in the cafeteria, alone. He has just got back from fighting the Howler in downtown Gotham. He is in no real mood to talk. He knows only him; J'onn, Bruce and Kara were not celebrating Valentine's Day. Zatanna joins him and asks "Hey kid, why aren't you celebrating this fantastic day?"

Shadow coldly replies "I don't have anyone to spend it with. I'm not much of a loving guy". He hates Valentine's Day. It brings back all the stories his mother would tell about his father would do. And he didn't see the point in one day that was dedicated to saying you love each other. I mean, don't you say that every day? Shadow sometimes thought he was too logical but it didn't bother him. He had a game to play for the Gotham Guardsmen tomorrow night.

Zatanna makes her face almost like a mothers "Aww poor baby. I hear Kara is alone too".

Shadow says "Your point is?" He knows exactly what she is implying but doesn't even consider it. He views their relationship as friends. They operate together in their own team called Infiltrate and Strike. He sneaks in, disables security and opens the front door, she finishes it off. It is a very efficient and effective combination.

Zatanna makes her face serious and says "Do I need to point it out to you? Take her out. Spoil her, she deserves it".

Shadow asks "Why?" He is thinking of something else. He is thinking up a plan.

Zatanna replies "Because she would love it". Zatanna leaves and joins up with Mr Terrific. Shadow thinks about it but doesn't attempt to do anything about it.

Supergirl is in her room sighing. She would like to spend her valentine's day with Brainiac 5. She had came back from the future to save Superman but broke the time travel machine in the process. This was a couple of months later. She knows she is one of only 4 people alone today. But she is not considering any of them. She misses Brainiac too much. She says "Why do I even bother on this today". She starts to cry on her bed. Shadow walks past her room. He hears her crying. He initially resists the urge to comfort her. The reason being he knows developing feelings will lead to disaster later. However, as he opens his door to his room, he sighs and heads back to her room. She looks up to see him perched on the edge of her bed. She is initially surprised by how he got in without her noticing. She then thinks 'He is the Shadow'. Shadow asks "Are you missing Brainiac 5?" He already knew the answer to that. 'Just breaking the ice' he thinks to himself.  
She replies "Yes. I want to spend this day with him but I cannot. It hurts". Her eyes are filled with tears. Shadow doesn't seem to change his expression even with a crying girl in front of him. His training accounted for that.

Shadow says "So you are not doing anything?"

She stops crying and replies "No, why?"

Shadow says "Uh no reason, just clarifying".

He gets up to leave. He exits the room only to hear her sniff in sadness. He sighs again and re-enters. He takes off his masks and says "Would you like to get out of the watchtower, to you know, relax and take your mind off it?"

She looks up at him and sees some emotion in his eyes. She sees concern. He sits back down on the bed.

She replies "What's the point?" She looks away from him.

He replies "I'm pretty sure visiting Gotham will be more fun and happier than sobbing over your futuristic boyfriend". She seems to take offence and glares at him. James stands up and leaves saying "Ok, another time maybe". He leaves and mutters to himself "That's what you get for trying to help". He tried, he thinks to himself.

Supergirl hears this and calls out to him "James, wait". She realises she does need to reach out for help. Even if it is in an emotionless body.

James heads back in. Supergirl says "Sorry. Ok let's go".

He heads back to his room and changes.

James emerges from his room in a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans and casual white sneakers.

Kara emerges from her room in a white shirt with a dark red jacket. The jacket is open, not zipped up. She is wearing vibrant red shorts and white cross trainer shoes.

James and Kara enter the teleporter and are beamed to Gotham.

They arrive in an alley and start to walk together. James sees so many couples. Kara sniffs as her eyes threaten to tear up again. James says "Let's get some food".

She nods and they head into this diner. It is having Valentine's Day specials. James seats Kara down and then sits himself. He looks at the menu.

He says "So, what did he do with you last Valentine's day?" he puts down the menu.

Kara replies "Took me to the best diner, bought me so much chocolate and a cat". James does not look enthused.

She smiles briefly. James asks "Is that you're only Valentine's Day?"  
She nods. Then she thinks 'If I can talk about him, it will distract me and may make this day pass'.

Kara asks him "What about you?" She has a sip of the cold water. 'Its winter for god sake, you would think they would serve coffee' she thinks to herself.

James replies "None. And this does not count either".

Kara says "You? Nobody? Why?"  
James replies "My mother would tell me about all the wonderful things Dad did for her. Ever since I was ten, I have not loved anything".

Kara sees the pain, the suffering, how he closed himself off. She sincerely says "Anything?"

James shakes his head and says "I'm trying to help you".

Kara says "I know. Thank you for trying but I'm not in the mood". She is about to get up off her chair but she looks at James. She sees the emotional effort he put in to try and distract her from her troubles when he could be worrying about his own. She sits back down.

James says "So, the lunch special? The lovely steak sandwiches interest you?" The menu didn't mention lovely. He just played on it.

Kara giggles and replies "Sure. What about you?"

James continues to have a blank face on and says "I already ate on the watchtower". He pulls out his wallet. The waiter walks over a James orders the steak sandwiches.

Kara leans a little towards him and asks "How did you know I like steak sandwiches?"

James replies emotionlessly "I am an observant of behaviour. If you read my file like you were briefed to do before we started operating together, you would know".

Kara feels like he is having a little go at her but knows he is right. She **should** have read that file. She does know he is 20. She is 21. She also knows he can throw a kitchen knife well with both hands with precision. She doesn't know where she heard that. Probably on a video of him in training.

She says "So what else should I know about you?"

James looks at her with an expressionless face and answers "I'm not one for Valentine's Day. I find the word love is used too loosely".

Kara sees how he is repressing feelings for her. He is doing it to not interfere with her and Brainiac 5. 'Noble' she thinks.

James says "I read your file". Kara nods and thinks 'He probably criticized everything about it. Batman made those files. He probably thinks I am a hot shot super heroine with a lot to learn'. She replies "Yeah, impressed?" She smiles.

James says "Nothing bad. Sounds like a fun girl to know". He drinks the water in his cup without even feeling any sensation of chill. The waiter arrives with her sandwiches. James tips the waiter. Kara thinks 'He is really going out of his way. He is so selfless'.

James watches her eat. He seems very focused and patient. She asks him through a mouthful of food "What are you thinking?"

James blinks and says "Nothing important. Is the food good?" He asks with slight optimism.

She nods. He smiles very quickly but it disappears. She finishes it and says "Thanks". James pays the bill and they leave together. James asks "We could go to my place and watch movies if you want".

Kara looks around realises she has nothing better to do so she replies "Why not".

They take a short walk and they stop outside a concrete two story block. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. He opens the door and lets her in. She sits on the couch and he puts a movie in. He sits next to her and she rests her head on his shoulder. He pulls away and she almost falls onto him. She realises he was a no touching guy. She sits up. James gets up and make popcorn and gives her a bowl. She offers to share but he declines.

They watch the movie. A classic romance/action film. James notices Kara yawning. James asks "Ready to go back?"

Kara grabs his shoulders and pulls him close. "Not yet". She kisses his lips. He is surprised and takes her off him and shifts away from her a little. She seems upset. James sadly explains "The last girl around my age to give me a kiss was Jessica, my sister; it was the day she died". He closes his eyes, remembering the pain.

Kara looks at him. She looks deep into his cold blue eyes, the horror they had seen made them seem emotionless, grey. He is a painful mess. She feels even more for him. His looks sure, they were attractive but the torture he went through with his training and now the lengths he went for her make her feel happy. She knew that he was making progress. She was proud of him. He says "J'onn, get us back up".

They arrive back in the watchtower; James says "I'll see you later". He enters his room. Kara sighs and enters hers. Inside is Brainiac 5. She runs into his arms and they embrace for a make out session. Brainiac 5 says "A friend of yours contacted me through the history books. He said this would make you happy. I want you to be happy". Kara nods. She has tears of joy streaming down her face.

Kara looks at the door and sees James walking past and he doesn't slow down, he doesn't even look in. He can tell by the sound. He smiles, knowing his plan worked.

The End

NB: The Shadow is a new character I'm inventing, I have a chapter with his basic details. (Yes, he distracted her and got her out of the watchtower so Brainiac 5 could arrive)


	2. Shadow Basic Facts (Copyright)

I own the rights to The Shadow (James Rola version)

The Shadow: James Rola

Nickname: Dr J

Age:20

Black neat short hair, cold blue eyes, 5'11ft (180cm) 171lbs (78kg) White American.

Expertise:

Trained and mastered all forms of stealth. He is considered better than Batman. He can get into the Batcave undetected some times and has snuck up on Batman on more than one occasion. Batman even says Shadow is stealthier than him.

Peak physical and mental endurance. High stamina. Extreme reflexes.

Photographic memory. He can recite information for pages at a time.

Very quick runner short and long distance. He can outrun Batman.

Extremely athletic, acrobatic and agile. Olympic level and above. Big running a vertical jump. He is more agile and athletic than Batman and Nightwing.

Escapologist. He is up around the top for escape artists.

Great Observant. Helps with his photographic memory.

Trained in most forms of psychology, human behaviour.

Good decision maker. Quick thinker. Very calm under pressure. Nerves of steel. Great Strategist, tactician. Ventriloquism.

Working to great understanding in criminology, chemistry and physics training. (Learning from Batman etc.) Polymath.

Trained in stealth take outs. Trained in instilling fear from stealth.

Trained in some combat/martial arts. (Learning from Batman and Justice League)

Proficient with technology and computers.

Expert Marksman when throwing or shooting.

Detective Skills, he teaches himself as he tries to find his father's killers.

'Sixth sense' knows when he is being followed or tracked.

Tactical Genius/Planner. Easily beats Hawkgirl in chess.

James has a very strong immune system.

James Rola was the 4th kid of 5 in a working class family. He grew up playing basketball. He was quiet but a likeable person. At the age of 10, his Father Michael and older sister Jessica (13) were murdered in front of him by Penguin thugs when Penguin was just starting out. James tried to help stop them but was knocked aside and in the blur saw the murder. His older brother Daniel found him James later, a different character. He felt a little guilty as he thought if he was that bit stronger he could have stopped them. Instead of it eating away at him, he uses it to motivate him to train harder and properly. James had a close relationship with his father making the loss more hurtful and more motivating.

He started to do research on stealth and started to train himself in it. He knew his size would be a disadvantage and he lacked strength. He studied techniques for stealth, photographic memory amongst, conditioning his body and mind. James knew he would have to use stealth as no matter how much he trained, taking people down by strength was never going to be his game. He would sacrifice parties, gatherings and other activities during his training. He knew the price of what he was doing but was determined enough to go through with it.

He is one of the league's most valued agents.

James and Shadow are similar to the Bruce and Batman persona. James is relaxed but serious; he adds humour and will smile. Shadow is dark and rarely is emotional. However when the time calls, he says some meaningful words. James refers to the balance being 55/45 in favour of James. As James, he will show emotion and seem just a typical man at times. Yet his status in Gotham (Star Point Guard for the Gotham Guardsmen Basketball Team, averages 24 points, 14 assists, 7 boards and 3 steals a game) make him a very well known figure.

Although he is a student of Batman, he operates as the Shadow. He is not a direct member of the Batclan. He operates similar to how Superman does with the Bat clan except Shadow is more of a frequent counterpart and uses them more often. Also with Shadow not being a full Batclan member, he is not as frequently called upon and can live his own life.

He does not showboat. His acts of heroics seem selfless as the generally are. He puts the people, his teammates before his own wellbeing.

Although Shadow and Batman have very similar upbringings, Shadow has a heart unlike Batman, even if it is cold, even metal, he still can develop feelings for others.

I have his full bio. Let me know if this info confuses you.


End file.
